No More Killing and Sex
by LifeofAWhovian
Summary: A short 831 story about Jim being forced to kill Seb. It's in Jim's POV.


"Do it, Boss." He growled.

Jim searched his face, looking for any sign that Sebastian didn't want him to pull the trigger, that he was faking it, faking being brave for Jim. He really hated when the man did that; he was so stubborn sometimes, even staring death in the face. Jim felt a new wave of appreciation for his favourite sniper.

It took a minute before he got his answer.

He pressed the gun harder into his snipers stomach, staring up into the blue eyes, not daring to break eye contact. Sebastian never really talked about dying, only when Jim tried to kill himself or when he got severely injured, but Jim knew that he would have to look his killer in the eye to truly rest in peace. If Jim didn't feel like he was frozen, he would have snorted or made some comment on how cute Sebastian was when he was like this.

The sniper broke eye contact to roll his eyes and shook his head slightly before wrapping his hand around his boss's hand, his fingers bringing the smaller mans fingers to the trigger. Jim vaguely heard Sebastian mutter something about him not humouring him before he dies and felt a pang go through him at the comment. A brief look of confusion tainted his own face; only the man in front of him could actually make him feel like this. That hit him like a ton of bricks. And now he was being forced to kill him.

They shared one last look before Sebastian's finger moved with Jim's and a bang rang through the air.

He saw a look of pain cross the dying mans face but it was gone in a flash, continuing to hide what he was feeling to make it easier on Jim. He still saw it though and it would haunt him till _his_ last breath.

Sebastian nodded his head, as if to tell his boss it was okay, that he was fine, they'd be home in a few hours and everything would be sex and killing again. Jim wasn't an idiot though. He knew nothing would ever be the same again. Sebastian wouldn't be his personal assassin anymore, he'd have to ask Raynolds or someone to take his position. He hated Raynolds. The man stuttered when he talked and his voice was high and annoying.

The thought that really scared him though was that no one would be able to replace Sebastian Moran. He became too…acquainted with him, started to like him being around. That was a horrible thing to in his line of work.

The man stumbled forward slightly, Jim now forced to carry the extra weight. Sebastian opened his mouth but nothing came out. Jim could see the colour draining from him and the reality finally hit him. But still nothing, he couldn't even move or say anything. His mouth wouldn't work. _What the fuck was happening to him?_ He wasn't supposed to be like this. He'd watched other people die, his workers too, so why is this man any different? It was like his brain stopped, unable to think.

_No, no! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! _

A look of determination crossed his snipers face and he smiled before he let out a quiet but audible laugh"I hate you, you prat." it was hoarse but Jim could still make out what he said. Leaning forward a bit, he pressed his lips against the assassins; when he pulled away his pulse had stopped. He wasn't breathing.

Sebastian Moran was dead.

Jim looked down at himself and realized his entire suit was soaked of Sebastian's blood. He slid to the floor with the body and just stared, stared at the mess he'd made.

"Never thought he'd actually do it." that deep voice that would haunt him for years filled his ears "You have such loyal pets, James. To think that he actually cared about you enough to die for you." there was a short laugh before he came into Jim's sight and looked down at the sight below him. He cocked his head to the side when he got a glimpse of Jim Moriarty's face and then laughed harder than last time "Oh, don't tell me that you actually liked him. You're growing soft, James. Luckily I ended him when I did or it could have gotten out of hand."

Jim looked away from Sebastian's dead body and up into the mans face. "Get out." it was barely over a whisper but it was still menacing enough to have the other man go cold and turn away.

Jim watched as the man opened the door and turn back just before exiting. His brown shaggy hair and rugged features made Jim hate him more. He smiled before his voice filled the quiet room again "People like us don't care for people like him. So don't pout for too long, we have a deal that still needs to be completed."

* * *

><p>So I just felt as if this was needed...<p>

But thank you very much for reading this, I appreciate it! I might go into this more, if people like it that is. Maybe go into the '_deal that still needs to be completed_' and who that mysterious man is.


End file.
